The Princess Bride
by BrightWingR5
Summary: I believed in love once until that love was taken from me. Now promised to another I know that I will never love, I 'am resigned to my fate. But, when my once forgotten love is brought back will our love conquer all or will I become a Princess Bride?
1. As You Wish

**WHAT UP!**

 **Hey, what's up everyone?! Here's my new story based on the book,** _The Princess Bride_ **, which is my favorite book and movie. Please note that this will be based on the book, not the movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Austin & Ally or **_The Princess Bride_ **by William Goldman**

Chapter 1

As You Wish

The sun streaked across the wide meadows as mid-afternoon set up the land. Everything was pristine, nothing in the meadow seemed out of place. Flowers blew in the wind, small insects buzzed from flower to flower, and small specks of pollen floated in the air. This peaceful nature was ruined by the fasting gallop of an oncoming horse and his rider.

The rider upon said horse was a young girl of the tender age of fifteen, she had long chestnut brown hair that flowed behind her as she rode, a long brown cape tied around her neck as the horse galloped. She was beautiful girl, too say the least, and she took it to heart when people told her so.

The horse eventually came to a small farm house just outside of the meadow. The house was quite quant with a thatched roof, smoking chimney, farm animals of all kinds running around, and, of course, a small stall for the one horse the girl's family owned. She didn't particular mind this lifestyle. After all it provided a very fun form of entertainment; tormenting the witless farm boy. She never called him by his actual name and why should she? He was just the help and didn't need for her to remember his pointless name.

The girl eventually rode her horse into his stall and dismounted from him, looking over her shoulder at the blonde head of hair tending to the chickens. She smirked to herself at what she had in mind.

 _Might as well give him more work to do,_ she thought and walked over to the boy, her head held high to show her pride in being the employers daughter.

"Farm boy," She yelled to him. He lifted his head from feeding the chickens, an impassive expression on his face. "I want you clean my saddle by morning. I want to see my face shinning in it." The boy simply looked at her with his emotionless face before he answered.

"As you wish." He returned to his duties for the farm and the girl turned back around and headed for the small house.

 _As you wish_ was the only thing the boy ever said to her since he started working for her family two years ago. She didn't quite understand why he never talked back or go against the tasks she gave him and frankly, it was getting on her last nerve. Even most employees tell their bosses how they felt when pushed too far. And she had pushed him beyond the necessary means of a daily workload. Her father had often scolded her for pushing the boy too far, but she would just reply that he never said anything, so she never took it too heart. Besides, it was a little fun to watch him just follow her orders.

As she approached the entrance of her small farm house, she could already smell the ashy, metallic taste of burned food wafting through the air. She crinkled her nose at it as black smoke escaped through the windows and opened door.

"Father, how many times have I said I would make dinner?" She said, as her father turned around from the burning food. He was already covered in black ash, probably from the many attempts he had tried.

"Sorry, Ally, but I thought I would give you a hand in making dinner. After all, you are pretty busy bossing poor Austin around most of the day." Her father said as he took a rag and wiped the black ash from his face.

The girl, now revealed to be named Ally, rolled her eyes as she removed her cape, hung it up and then moved to the burning food. She took the cast iron skillet and emptied the burned contents in the waste bin.

"Father, isn't it his job to follow what I say?" Ally said, trying to convince her father. "He is the farm boy, a boy who works for you, so therefore he works for me as well. Why shouldn't I get to boss him around?"

"Because while he is a farm boy, he is a human and as such, he has feelings and a name. You never know, you two could become good friends." Her father explained. Ally scoffed at the idea.

Become friends with the farm boy? Why doesn't she go roll around in the mud with the pigs and then peak at corn kernels with the chickens while she's at it. Being friends with the help was something an employer never does.

"Please father, the only boy I would ever consider being friends with is one that will later take me off your hands and off this farm. I know you secretly see him as more than a farm hand." Ally fired back at her father as he grabbed a water pail from that was hanging from the rafters of their roof.

"You never know, honey, your mother and I met while I was working for her father and now look at where at we are; happily married with a wonderful farm and a beautiful daughter." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and left the house with the pail.

Ignoring her father, Ally continued to clean up the mess her father had made. She rolled up the sleeves of her simple dress and brought the nearby pail of fresh water to wash the burnt food. As she was washing the skillet, she looked out the window above the sink and her attention was once again, brought to the young farm boy. He was currently working on the task she had given him, shining her saddle, like she was washing the dishes.

Ally couldn't understand her father's logic, but she will admit that the farm boy was a handsome boy for his sixteen years of age. He was tall with short blonde hair that seemed to flop just the right way. His body was well shaped and muscular in just the right places. He had started as a scrawny little fellow, but years of lifting heavy hay bales and bag of feed, had truly buffed his body up. Ally would also admit that she wished she could spend hours looking into his hazel eyes just getting lost in them.

Not that she would ever admit any of this out loud because she knew she could get a much better man than some farm boy. What man wouldn't want to marry her?

She must have been too lost in her own thoughts because she soon realized she was staring at him and he was staring back at her. Now normally she would just look down and pretend it never happened, but something kept her gaze locked on his. His usual expressionless face had been traded for a soft smile and his eyes had been changed to a softer, gentler expression. It was almost like he was trying to tell her something, yet almost kept a little mystery to it as well. He kept her in his sight until he looked back down to return to working on the saddle and she returned to cleaning her father's mess.

Little did Ally know just how right her father was about Austin, for there was more to that simple 'As you wish' than she believed. Much, much more than she believed.

It was a few weeks later, while Ally was preparing lunch for she, her parents and Austin, that she learned the hidden meaning. She had taken her father's advice and not ordered Austin around as much as she use to and had even got him to open up a little. He still only answered her demands, be they simple or not, with the same saying, but it didn't bother her as much as it used to. In fact, she had grown to almost accept it.

Standing in front of the hot five, she saw that Austin was coming her way with a new load of firewood for the fire. With every step he took, Ally could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. This was another change she had seen in herself. She got excited, giddy even, whenever he was near her and it was a sensation that Ally had never felt before. She had read many books that talked of such feelings, but to feel them in reality was a whole another level of excitement. She wondered, could this…possibly…be love?

When Austin was only inches from the door, Ally pretended to be busy stirring a boiling pot of stock as he set the new firewood on the tall stack and wiped his hands of sawdust and splinters. He was about to leave when Ally spoke out of nowhere,

"Farm boy!" She yelled. Even though they were considered friends, Ally still called him by that one name. Old habits are truly hard to break.

Austin stopped in his tracks and turned back to face her. Ally could feel her palms become sweaty as she locked gazes with Austin and realized what she had done.

What was she to say to him? She had acted on impulse, something she never did, and now she had to find a way to fix it. She looked around the small kitchen area and found her solution to her problem. She gestured to a hanging red clay pitcher above her head and asked,

"Fetch me that pitcher. It's too high for me to reach." Without batting an eyelash, Austin walked until he stood in front of her and reached up for the pitcher.

He grabbed it and brought it down for her, keeping their eyes locked, as he answered with the same, now quite adored, answer.

"As you wish." Before walking off and tending to the rest of his duties. Ally watched as he walked away and still, her heart continued to beat at a mile a minute.

She walked back to the hot stove as she felt her own face become unbearably hot. She didn't understand how or why she felt this way, but she was glad she was feeling it. It was a wonderful feeling, one where you felt happy, sad, excited, anxious, nervous, all of the above and all at once. And then, finally, that saying; the one saying that left his mouth every time she asked him to do something, it all made sense.

Forgetting the burning fire and lunch, Ally raced from the small hut to find Austin. Luckily, she didn't have to go far. He stood leaning against the side of the hut and smiling at her as he did. His smile made her go weak in the knees, but she had to keep her composure, keep him guessing in a way. Ally held her head high as she walked over to him, the smiling never leaving his face as he did.

"Farm boy, I forgot to ask you for one last thing." She said.

"And that would be?" He asked back. It was the first time he had answered her with something besides that phrase and she felt giddy with excitement. She moved closer to him, her face mere inches from his own, as she spoke her last demand.

"If I were to demand you kiss me," She said in a hushed tone. "Would you do it?"

He got off the side of the wall, standing a good few inches taller than her, and cupped the side of her face with his hand. He brought his face closer to hers as he gave her his answer.

"As you wish." And then, finally, Austin connected their lips in a searing kiss.

It was then that Ally learned the full extent and meaning of his favorite phrase. He had been telling her for the past two years, in his own special way, that he loved her and you know what? Ally reciprocated those very feelings.

 **So, what do you think? Should I continue or delete this story? Let me know in your reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	2. Love is Kind, but Cruel

**WHAT UP!**

 **Here's chapter 2 of** _The Princess Bride_ **and also tomorrow is the day we find out if Team Rallison is the winner of the Golden Mirror Ball Trophy! I can't sleep because of it, so I'm gonna get some chapters and a new story out. Well, a story idea out, I'm still not sure I'm actually gonna do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin & Ally or **_The Princess Bride_ **by William Goldman**

Chapter 2

Love is Kind, but Cruel

To say that love is kind would be telling the truth, sort of. Falling in love is easy; it's taking the next step that scared Ally.

Since Ally had found out what Austin had been trying to tell her for the past three or so years, their bond had taken a drastic turn. She no longer referred to him as 'Farm Boy', but now by his name, she actually helped him out with his daily chores, and, when her parents weren't looking, sneaked a kiss or two or three into their day. Anyone, even a blind man, could see that the two of them are deeply in love. But, with being in love, comes certain expectations.

Austin and Ally were enjoying a relaxing picnic in the nearby meadow. Austin's head was settled nicely on Ally's lap while she periodically feed him pieces of grapes and other foods they had packed. He should be enjoying this alone time with the girl he loves, but there were a thousand thoughts running through his head at the moment.

It had happened about 2 weeks ago, he was tending to the horses when Ally's father had approached him. Austin already had an idea of what he wanted to talk about.

 _Ally's father, Lester, led Austin from the stables and back to the house, motioning for him to take a seat. Austin soon noticed that Ally's mother, Penny, was already seated at the small table with a hot pot of tea ready for them. Once he was seated, Penny offered him a cup and he gladly took it. Once Lester was seated next to his wife, however, he didn't feel as thirsty._

 _Lester cleared his throat before addressing Austin._

 _"As you may know, Austin, we are fully aware of the relationship growing between yourself and our daughter." Austin had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat._

 _"And it has come to our attention," Penny said. "That we wish to know if you are serious about Ally and that you see a future with her." And then the bomb was dropped._

 _Austin knew the question of marriage might come up, but he didn't think her parent's would be the one to bring it up. He was but a measly farm boy with no title, no land, and no money, nothing to bring Ally some sort of comfort that she was used to. If he was going to propose, it would be a long engagement as he… went off and left her?_

 _"Look, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, if I'm being honest, there's nothing I would rather do than marry your daughter, but I'm just a farm boy with nothing to my name. Don't you see me as someone Ally would settle for?" He said anxiety high in his voice as he waited for an unhappy response. What he got, however, was the exact opposite._

 _Lester and Penny smiled at Austin as they interlocked their hands and gave a look between themselves._

 _"Austin, we see the way you two look at each other and we can see how much you two love each other. If you truly love each other, Ally will understand and agree to wait while you look for enough money to start you off." Penny said. Austin's mood immediately lifted when he heard that, but dropped when he thought about something else._

 _"Do you think Ally will wait for me?"_

 _"With the way you two act, either of you would go to the ends of the earth to wait for each other." Lester said._

 _"So then, there's just one more thing I have to do." Austin said as he leaned back in his chair and exhaled a breath. "Will you give me permission to ask your daughter to marry me?"_

 _Penny and Lester couldn't say yes fast enough._

Now, sitting here in the meadow with the girl he loves would be the one chance he had to ask her without her parents hovering over them. The problem was, how exactly does he go about asking her?

Should he just come right out and say it? Maybe he should be really romantic about it and plan it all out? No, he would have to be quick because he was leaving in a few days. Lester had managed to get him an apprenticeship, but it was in the Italian countryside, which meant a weeks' worth on the open sea to get there. He didn't want to leave Ally, but he had to make something to provide a life for them and their future family.

"Austin!" He jumped a little when he heard his name called, forgetting that his head was still in Ally's lap, and looked up at Ally. "I guess you dozed off as well, you wouldn't answer me for 15 whole minutes."

"Sorry." He said, as he lifted his head up and rose to a sitting position. He stared out at the setting sun as he contemplated what to do.

Ally, noticing how tense Austin was, decided to make him a little less stressed. She got off the tree she was leaning against and moved to sit behind Austin, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder as he smiled and kissed the side of her head. He took her hands in his as Ally turned her head and connected their lips. Their sweet kisses soon turned passionate and in heat of the moment, it happened.

"Marry me." The kissing stopped as Ally eyes enlarged to half their normal size. Did he really just ask what she thinks he just asked?! He couldn't have possibly, could he?

Austin, seeing how speechless Ally had become, moved back to face her. He held her hands in his as he begun the speech he had gone over and over in his mind.

"I know I have no money, no title and no home to give you, but I swear by everything that I hold dear, you are the only one I want to be with for the rest of our days. I only hope that you see what I see and are willing to give me a chance." He said as he watched Ally's eyes begin to water. He only hoped that it was a good think that they were. "So, will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?"

Ally let out a little chuckle before bouncing off the ground and tackling Austin to the ground. Tears of joy were rolling down her face as she littered his face and lips with kisses. Austin gave out a chuckle at her antics.

"So, I'll take that as a 'yes'?" She stopped what she was doing to look him in the eyes.

"It's more than a 'yes', it's a definite to God 'yes'." And with that, the young lover resumed their picnic before packing up and heading back home to tell her family.

While it was a most joyous occasion, it was soon over written when Ally's father reminded them that Austin was to depart soon for his apprenticeship. However, for Ally, he leaving wasn't what scared her. It was the traveling by sea and the possibility of pirates, especially the feared Dread Pirate Roberts, who known to never keep a prisoner alive. She didn't know what would happen if Austin was taken from her in that way. Right now, however, is a day of merriment and celebration. She was engaged to the man of her dreams and she would enjoy that as much as she could.

The next few days were spent spending as much time together as she and Austin could. They talked about everything from wedding plans to where they were going to live to how many children they wanted. Austin had said he wanted five, three girls and two boys, while Ally had said three, two boys and one girl, and it suddenly began to sink in. She was going to be a married woman and that came with certain obligations. She was to be a wife and someday a mother, but that's if Austin returns safely to her.

When the day came that Austin was to set out on his journey, Ally and her parents accompanied him to the pier to say goodbye. Penny and Lester had given him a care package of things he loved and reminders of the farm for him to look at from time to time. He thanked for them and gave them both a hug goodbye. The parents left them to themselves and Ally swore she was holding back a river in her eyes. Austin noticed this and swept his thumbs underneath her eyes as tears began escaping.

"Hey, come on, we agreed on this separation to better our future together." He said in a hushed tone as he leaned his forehead against hers. She looked up at him with her watery eyes as she gripped his shirt.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you." That caused him to chuckle a little.

"Remember, it won't be for long. I'll be back in a few months and upon the day I return we shall be married." She smiled a little, but that didn't do anything to quell her anxiety.

"How can you be so sure you'll return?"

"This is true love, as long as you remember that one thing, you'll never doubt that I will return for you." She nodded her head and realized that it was time. The captain called for any other passengers and Austin gave her one last kiss before grabbing his duffel.

They held hands until they finally let each other go. Ally watched through watery eyes as Austin walked up the gangplank, but stopped to turn around and wave goodbye at them and then walked aboard. The boat was soon let loose from the dock and Ally continued to watch as it sailed until completely out of sight, Austin waving goodbye the whole time. When it was finally out of sight, Ally collapsed into her father's arms as she cried.

That night and every other night since, Ally would kneel over her bed and pray to God that Austin would return to her, safe and sound. She prayed and prayed for some kind of sign and she got it, but not in the form she wanted.

It had been a week since Austin had departed and Ally was busy at work milking the cows. When she got up to remove the bucket, Ally noticed the messenger leaving the house and her heart leaped for joy. Austin must have made it there safely and was now writing to let her know! Yes, that had to be it! Forgetting the milk pail entirely, she lifted up the shirt of her dress as she raced down to the house to receive the letter. When she came to the door frame, however, she was met with a gloomy sight.

Her mother was by the window with her head in her hands while her father was sitting at the table holding a piece of parchment in his hands. Ally didn't understand, why were they so upset over a letter from Austin? Shouldn't they be happy he made it there safely?

"Mother, father what's wrong?" Ally asked as she saw her mother's tear stricken face. Her father didn't answer her, just simply handed her the piece of parchment for her to read. She pulled the parchment to her face as she read what was written.

" _To the next of kin of Austin Moon,_

 _We are sorry to report that the vessel, the North Star, was… apprehended by… the Dread Pirate Roberts."_ Ally felt her breath, more like her ability to breathe, leave her as she read. This couldn't be right. His ship couldn't have been attacked by the number one most blood thirsty pirate, who was known for leaving none alive. _"As such none were found and are suspected… to… be…"_ She swallowed the last word as she couldn't take it in.

She shook her head and threw the piece of paper into the fire, not wanting to believe what was on it. Her mother tried to calm her, but she threw her off and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and let all the tears just leave her body.

"He can't be, he told me he would come home." She said as sob after sob racked her body. They had to of had the wrong ship, it happens all the time! But, that was not the case.

Weeks, months go by as she waited for a piece of paper saying they were wrong, but that never came. A formal ceremony was soon held for those who were thought dead and Ally sunk into an even deeper depression. Her parents tried to get her to eat, drink, do anything besides just sit in her room staring at the wall, but nothing worked. Nothing seemed to break her from the endless cycle of despair she put herself in.

She had finally met the one man, besides her father, who truly got her and what she wanted in life. Austin was going to be her partner through it all; a loving husband, passionate worker, and finally a devoted father. She couldn't tell you the number of times she ran through the times they had spent together. The times they had spent just talking about anything and everything, including the future they would never have.

Her parents kept trying to tell her that she would find someone else, that Austin would forgive her if she moved on, but that wasn't an option for her. Austin is and always will be her one, true love and no other man would ever take his place. They could try with their sonnets, gifts or other trinkets, but they wouldn't have the same heart behind them. Everything Austin did, he did with love and she would never have that love again.

Finally after sitting in her room for what seemed like an eternity, Ally finally emerged, but with a different lease on life. It was summed up in one little phrase:

"I will never love again."

 **A sad beginning to a hopefully happy ending, tell me what you think with your reviews, favorites, and follows especially if you want the next chapter.**

 **Thanks and stay ROSSOME! Go Team Rallison!**


	3. Prince Dallas's Proposal

**WHAT UP!**

 **So sad, that last chapter huh? This will probably be the last sad chapter before things get interesting and a certain someone returns ;).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin & Ally or **_The Princess Bride_ **by William Goldman**

Chapter 3

Prince Dallas's Proposal

Time seemed to pass much slower for Ally since she received that letter; the letter that turned her whole world upside down.

Every day it was the same routine, get up, try to eat breakfast and then set about on her chores. Once those were done, her mother would sit her down for a cup of tea and lunch, but she still would only pick at it. The rest of the day was either spent riding her horse, Seelie, or in her room, just staring at the ceiling. For months, that was her routine and it got to the point where Ally couldn't handle it anymore.

All she wanted was for Austin to walk through the door of her room and tell her that the note was wrong and take her in his arms and kiss her until they were both gasping for air. But, reality set in quick and reality was a cruel, cruel mistress to please.

Thankfully, before she could do anything to really harm herself, her parents had finally sat down with her and talk to her about her situation. Talking through it did help Ally, but in the long run, it didn't change how she felt. She wasn't going to marry anyone else besides Austin and so resigned herself to living on the farm. They didn't approve at first, but understood how hurt their daughter was by this whole situation. So, they didn't fight her on it and life returned to normal on the small farmhouse.

That is until a certain royal decree was made on Ally's 19th birthday.

It was a lovely, sunny summer day when Ally and her mother ventured to the town market only a few miles from their home. They came to the market to sell their wares and look for some new pots and pans as her father had burned all of them trying to cook, again.

"Honestly," Penny said as she looked through multiple copper pots and pans. "I love your father, I truly do, but if he touches my stove again, I'm going to hit him with that burned up pot! That was wedding gift from my mother as well as my favorite!" She huffed as she continued looking through the vast array.

Ally simply laughed at the way her mother often talked about her father, but it was still laced with affection, no matter what. She sighed as an unwanted thought entered into her mind.

 _I had that same relationship with Austin._ She thought, trying to hold back tears. She shook her head and managed to hold them back.

 _No, I can't think like that! I closed my heart off to that feeling and I have to keep it closed, no matter the place or time._ With that, she returned to helping her mother shop for new cookware. She picked up the hem of her skirt and quickly trudged through the muddy streets. There had recently been a heavy rain and the grounds had become squishy and she didn't want to ruin her dress with mud stains. They were a pain to clean out of cotton.

They had finished the day by stopping by a small trade booth that they frequented quite often. Penny placed a bag of root vegetables and milk on the counter and a woman came up from the back. She seemed to be in her mid-30s, same as Penny, and had long brown hair that she kept pinned up on the back of her head.

"Well, good morning Penny, I see you brought quite a haul with you today." The woman said as she stared at the counter. She picked up a parsnip and lifted it to her face to examine it.

"I promise you, Maggie, they're fresh. In fact, we picked them fresh this morning." Ally said as the older woman looked at her. Maggie gave a small smile as she placed the parsnip back on the counter.

"I don't doubt that Ally, but I'm running a business and I need to look professional." She explained. "If everyone knew I gave discounts to my friends, I'd be out of business." The three women laughed and then returned to their deal.

"So, Maggie," Penny started. "I need a good set of cookware, caste iron or cooper, if you have them." Maggie gave her a look before lifting her eyebrow and smirking.

"Lester tried cooking again?" Penny and Ally both nodded their heads in shame. They both wished that Lester would wait for them instead of trying to set their small house on fire. They had already gone through almost six pairs of cookware this year. "Lucky for you, I do have a set of pristine cooper cookware, just came in yesterday." And with that she headed towards the back of the shop to retrieve the cookware.

"Well," Penny said. "Lucky we are indeed, otherwise we would have been eating raw vegetables for God knows how long." Ally giggled a little at that, but became distracted by the gathering of people around the notification board.

It mostly consisted of young woman, little girls and their mothers, so Ally paid no heed to it. If she knew anything, it was probably about some new fabrics or scents coming from the orient or some other far off country. When she heard the high pitched screaming, giggles and then each grabbing another to head of somewhere, she rolled her eyes and turned back to her mother. Maggie had returned with the cookware and set it down for Penny to examine. Her mother was ridiculously meticulous when it came to looking for imperfections. Finally, she let out a smile as she set the pot and pan back on the counter.

"Alright, Maggie, what will it be for the set?" Maggie had a thoughtful look on her face as she contemplated the price.

"I think I'll take the gallon of milk, 10 potatoes and 5 parsnips. That should cover me for the coming harvest festival. I know your vegetables sell out fast around that time." Penny gave a little giggle and shook hands with Maggie to seal the deal.

She handed over what Maggie wanted to her and then placed the cookware in her basket.

"Alright then, let's head on home. Dad must be done with the morning chores and is looking for some lunch by now." Ally told her mother, who shook her head in agreement. With that, they left the bustling market place and headed home.

Along the way, Ally seemed to notice some stares from other girls pointed towards her. They weren't exactly friendly stares to say the least. In fact, they looked like they wanted to attack Ally with a sharpened dagger right through the heart. This didn't faze Ally as she continued behind her mother and back to the farmhouse.

The rest of the day went by as usual, lunch was made and then they each went about their daily chores. After feeding the animals and weeding the garden, Ally had decided to call it a day. Seeing that her parents were distracted, she decided to sneak out to the flower field for a quick moment. She needed some peace of mind and time to herself.

She walked through the forest area to the field, a feeling of nostalgia and sadness washed over her as she stared at the marigolds flowing in the wind. She grabbed a handful of them and proceeded to walk towards the edge of the field and the forest. She knelt down next to a large oak tree and looked up. There carved into the trunk was a heart that had the simple, but sweet 'A+A'. This was their tree, where they had spent many a lovely afternoon together.

One particular afternoon, Austin had decided to surprise her with a picnic lunch. She was 16 and he was 17 and it had been a birthday picnic. Her eyes began to water as the memory began to play in her head.

 _Austin had his hands over her eyes, but Ally was still able to see a little through the cracks in his fingers. She trusted him, but this was taking it up a little._

 _"Austin, would you please tell me where you're taking me?" Ally asked as she felt him guild her over a fallen tree. Austin just smiled and said._

 _"Nope, I told you it's a surprise and a surprise means keeping your eyes closed and trusting me." He felt the movement of her eyes rolling._

 _"Alright, but I'll warn you now, if you try anything funny, my father does have access to various amounts of poisons." She said, trying to joke with him a little. Luckily, she got a laugh out of him._

 _"Duly noted." He said and continued guiding her down to their destination._

 _After a while, Ally felt Austin halt their movements and lean down towards her ear, his slightly long hair brushing against her cheek._

 _"Alright, we're here, but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I say to open them. Okay?" Ally shook her head in agreement, but Austin didn't remove his hands until her felt her eyelashes brush against his hands._

 _Making sure her eyes were closed, he moved away from her and towards her surprise._

 _"Okay, open your eyes." He said and Ally's eyes not only opened, but grew a little larger as well. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw before her._

 _Austin had gone the distance with a romantic, candlelight picnic for just the two of them. He was standing there with two goblets and a bottle of her father's home grown wine. She moved towards Austin and wrapped him in her embrace, her head resting on his chest._

 _"Did you really do all this just for me?" She asked and he shook his._

 _"There's no else I would rather do it for." He said as he moved to sit them both on the blanket, Ally still embracing his waist as he did. "Now, let's crack this bottle open and start celebrating your birthday." He handed her a goblet and poured some wine into each. Ally couldn't believe that he would do this for her, but she was happy that he did._

 _The afternoon was spent talking, eating, drinking and kissing…lots of kissing. Finally, they decided to pack up and head back for the farm. However, Austin stopped, looked towards the tree and a smile crept onto his face. He took out the small knife he kept on his person and began to work. Ally had stopped when she realized he wasn't following her and looked back to see what he was doing. She saw him kneeling on one knee with him knife in his hand and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She leaned over his shoulder and he looked up at her with a smile on his face. He moved away from the tree to show her what he had done and she soon smiled as well. She leaned over and rested her head against his chest._

 _"Thank you, Austin." She said._

 _"For what?" He asked._

 _"Everything."_

That memory will always be her favorite and this tree was when she had truly realized just how much she loved Austin. Now she visits this tree every year on her birthday as a way to honor that memory. She had made it into a makeshift grave for Austin, since they didn't have a body, and she would just sit there for hours, remembering happier times.

"I know you would want me to move on," She said. "But, I just can't. Austin, if you can hear me, then know that you'll always be the only man I will ever love. I know you also wouldn't want me saying this, but I look forward to the day when we will be reunited. I just miss you so much and every day, it only gets harder to wake up and live my life without you in it. I just want you to remember that I will always love you and only you for the rest of my days." And with that she stood up, kissed the carving and began her walk back to the house.

When she got back, however, she was met with a surprise. Standing outside her house were about 10 armored men and horses, some carrying flags with the crest of the royal family on it. Why were royal knights standing outside her humble home? What business did they have with her family?

She walked through the back entrance to her house and came face to face with none other than the prince of her country; Crown Prince Dallas. He and her parents were seated around the kitchen table as she stopped in the doorway. All three heads turned towards her as she stared back.

"Mother, father what's going on?" Ally cautiously asked. Her father got up and motioned for her to sit down.

"Ally, the prince has some news for you that we would like for you to hear out." He explained as she sat down. Ally came face to face with the prince as she waited.

"News that I believe will change your life forever." The prince said. "I, as the future king, have come to the age where it's time for me to settle down and find a wife. Unfortunately, no woman of royal or noble blood has come close to being my ideal match. They all want the same thing; the title, money, never for just me." He explained. This was making a little to no sense at all to Ally.

Wasn't it almost a requirement for a prince to marry a princess or a woman of noble blood? His parents must have introduced many eligible young women for him, yet he turned all of them down? Frankly, Ally felt a little uneasy at the direction this conversation was going.

"So, recently the counsel and my father agreed to change the stupid rule that nobility must marry within the nobility. It is now my decision and my decision alone as to whom I will call my queen." Dallas got up from his seat and dropped to the floor on one knee. Ally breath caught in his throat, her mother not far behind her as the prince took hold of her hands. "Ally, I have watched you from afar and I have grown to love and adore you and now I come here, not as the prince and future king, but as a man hopelessly in love to ask you to be my bride." It suddenly had become very hard to breath and the room had turned stuffily hot. A thousand thoughts were running through her head, but one stuck out through them all.

Run and run she did.

She jumped out of her chair, ran through the house and back to her room. She splashed her face with cold water to calm her down and finally, sat on her bed, her head in her hands. None of this made sense to her. How could the prince just suddenly appear out nowhere and propose to her of all people? There were other girls more willing than her that would kill to become queen, so why her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her door opening and her mother and father coming in. She stared at them and they at her for a while until her father spoke and what came out was not what she wanted to hear.

"Ally, we would like for you to accept the prince's proposal." Ally immediately felt her anger begin to rise. She stood off her bed as she almost yelled at her father.

"Accept his proposal?! Why when you agreed that you wouldn't force me to marry another? I gave my heart to one man and he was taken from me. I will not let another try and take his place!" She felt the tears begin to form in her eyes and her mother moved to embrace her to try and calm her down.

"Ally, we know Austin is the only one in your heart," Her mother said as she held her. "But, he would want you to move on, find some form of happiness instead of sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself. Think of your own happiness instead of your grief."

"If not for yourself, than do it for your home." Her father said and that got her attention. She raised her head from her mother's chest and looked her father straight in the eye.

"What do you mean 'for my home'?" Her father simply hung his head in despair. "Is something wrong with the farm?"

"The soil is beginning to dry up which means a drought isn't far behind it. If we don't find some kind of support for the ground, we may lose our home." Now she felt the guilt beginning to build inside her.

Her parents left her with that on her mind and a thousand thoughts were running through it as well. She felt like she was backed into a corner with no way of escaping and now she had to seriously think.

If she accepted the proposal, would that mean she was betraying Austin? Would she eventually learn to love Dallas and have a life with him? Accepting would also mean leaving her home and becoming a part of the royal lifestyle. She wasn't the kind to sit in a large, ornate room on a throne dressed in fancy silk dresses and listen to diplomats or sit among court ladies and talk about God knows what. Another part would be any children she and Dallas might have together. Could she love those children like they needed to be or would she see them as mistakes and leave them to nannies to raise?

She spent many hours thinking over the pros and cons of this proposal and finally came to a decision. She and her family were brought to the castle and stood in front of not only the prince, but the king and queen as well.

"Well, Ally, do you have an answer for the prince?" A young page boy asked her. She sucked a breath in and answered.

"Yes, I do. After much consideration, I have decided to accept your proposal." The entire throne room erupted into cheers and many came to congratulate the newly engaged couple, but inside Ally was thinking something else.

 _I may have accepted the proposal,_ she thought, _but I will never love you. I made a promise to love one man and I will keep that promise. What I'm doing, I'm doing for my family._

Just your average royal marriage; a marriage based on gaining and power, not true love, but it wasn't meant to last.

Across the sea in a Spanish port, a man dressed all in black boarded a small fishing vessel and began his long journey.

"I'm coming back; Ally and I promise to never leave you again."

 **DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN some major drama is about to go down in here! Remember to review, like and follow for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	4. Kidnapped By Bandits!

**WHAT UP!**

 **Here's the next chapter of** _The Princess Bride_ **! Last time, you got the idea behind the story, but everything is not what it seems.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin & Ally or **_The Princess Bride_ **by William Goldman**

Chapter 4

Kidnapped by Bandits!

A few weeks after accepting the prince's proposal, Ally had been moved out of her family's small home and into a room at the castle. Now, she will be announced to the rest of the village and the surrounding areas as the prince's fiancé. A normal girl, royal or common would be jumping for joy at the thought, but for Ally, it was agonizing.

Here she was, after making that vow, standing in front of a large mirror with a dozen young ladies crowding around making sure she looked her best for the presentation. She was wearing a dress that most likely cost more than her house, horse and vegetable garden all combined into one. Long sleeves of silk, colors only found to the rich, and bejeweled circlets covered her body and she felt completely out of place. In all honesty, she preferred her flowy cotton skirts and dresses with plain headbands and simple shoes.

That was now a thing of the past.

Even before she had moved in, royal courtesans and teachers had come to her house to give etiquette lessons and proper ways to address the nobility as that was to be her life from now on. Every day it felt like she was being crushed by everything they were teaching her and all she wanted was to crawl into a hole and not come out. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

Her ladies-in-waiting had finished straightening her dress and placing the circlet on her head. Her hair had been styled into a long braid and her feet were covered by silky slippers. It was time for her grand debut to the people, whether she wanted to or not. She was led from her room towards the courtyard of the castle, where everyone from the surrounding area had gathered. She could hear the chatter and giggling of adults, children and the elderly as they waited to hear who their future queen would be. It was a long time coming for them, so many viewed it as a festive time.

Ally stood behind a sheer curtain as she heard the trumpets sound and the courtyard grew instantly quiet. Up on a high turret, the elderly king and queen, along with Prince Dallas and his right-hand man Trent, stood waiting for the big announcement. Dallas raised his arm and the trumpeters stopped.

"My people," He stated, his voice echoing around the large courtyard. "A month from now, our country, Florin, will have its 500th anniversary. On that sundown, I shall marry a lady who was once a commoner like you."

 _What a nice way to put it._ Ally thought as she remained hidden behind this screen. Her maids were once again applying pins to her hair and makeup to her face before they were shooed away by the head courtesan.

"However, you may not find her common now." Dallas said with a little smirk etched onto his face. "Would you like to meet her?" The full courtyard replied with a 'YES' and his smirk seemed to only get bigger. With a wave of his hand Dallas brought the attention to the tiny runway set up.

"My people, the Princess Ally." And the sheer curtain parted to reveal Ally, dressed to the nines, but her face remained as it always was: solemn and without emotion.

She walked to the end of the runway as the crowd of people dropped to one knee, bowing in respect to their future queen. Ally looked around at the people and then up at her betrothed. She made it no secret to him or others of the court of how she truly felt about her situation.

She was only doing this for to help her family, nothing more and nothing less. She would never feel any kind of affection for Dallas and would do what was required of her by the marital laws.

Dallas however believed that Ally's broken heart only needed time. He would show her kindness over the coming month until she returned his feelings. Time would be his friend and bring him the girl he desired.

However, time is no one's friend and it was running out on Dallas's plan.

It was beautiful sunny day and Ally decided to take a break from her lessons and wedding details to take Seelie for an afternoon ride. It was the only time of the day that she could have to herself and she was going to use it as much as she could. However, this ride would take a turn for the worse.

She had just ridden over the bridge leading from the castle to the nearby forest when she came upon three men sitting by a tree. One of them, a small man with glasses and a strange accent, stopped her horse in its tracks.

"Excuse me, ma'am," He said. "We three are but poor, lost circus performers. Would there happen to be a village nearby?" Ally gave him a peculiar look as she surveyed the other two men.

One was a tall, lanky man with bright orange hair and strangely colored clothes. They were mismatched and brightly colored and a rapier sword was attached to his waist. The other was a rather large man, quite large in fact, and didn't really look all that put together. His mousy brown hair was a little disheveled and his clothes looked tattered and torn. They must have been lost for quite some time.

"There is nothing nearby." Ally said. "Not for miles." All of a sudden the small man's face turned from a humble smile to a wicked sneer.

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream." And the large man stepped towards her. Ally tried to let out a scream or turn Seelie and run, but a large hand had clamped down on her throat and she passed out.

After she had passed out, the three men had moved her and the horse to the water's edge, where a boat was waiting. The smallest of the men had grabbed a blue shirt from his bag and began tearing at it, trying to rip a swatch and the emblem on it. The orange haired man saw what the other was doing and walked over to get a better view.

"What is that you are ripping, Chuck?" He asked, his voice giving off a slight Spanish accent. The other man, now known as Chuck, looked at the other man.

"It's fabric from the uniform of an army officer of Guilder." He explained, finally getting the swatch and emblem free from the uniform. The larger man looked up from his position on the boat with Ally.

"Who's Guilder?" He asked in a very deep voice. Chuck was beginning to get annoyed by the amount of questions from these two idiots.

"The country across the sea, the sworn enemy of the country of Florin." He said as he attached the fabric to Seelie's saddle. "Go!" And with that Seelie took off back towards the castle. "Once the horse reaches the castle, the fabric will make the prince think the Guilderians have abducted his love." He began walking the gangplank and onto the ship, a wicked grin still plastered on his face. "When he finds her dead body on the Guilder frontier, his suspicions will have been confirmed." That caused the other men to become a little scared. That was something they had not talked about when they were hired for this job.

"You never said anything about killing anyone." The giant said.

"I hired you to help me start a war." Chuck explained. "It's prestigious line of work with a long and glorious tradition."

"I just don't think it's right." He said back. "Killing an innocent girl." Chuck looked shocked at what his hired help had just said.

"Am I going mad, or did the word 'THINK' escape your lips?" Chuck yelled at the somewhat gentle giant. "You were not hired for your brains, you hippopotamic land mass!"

"I agree with Kellan." The Spanish swordsman said. Chuck then threw his rage onto his other hired help.

"Oh! The SOT has spoken!" He said. "What happens to her is truly not your concern! I will kill her! And remember this, never forget this!" He turned towards the Spaniard. "When I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, you couldn't even afford brandy!" He then turned from the Spaniard to the giant, now known as Kellan. "And you! Friendless, brainless, helpless, hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed? In Greenland?" Both of the men gave a solemn look and Chuck, happy with what he had done, walked towards the back of the ship where the wheel was. This left the Spaniard and Kellan alone to converse.

"Chuck," The Spaniard said. "He can…fuss." Kellan then reach over to pat his friend on the back.

"Fuss, fuss… I think he likes to scream… at us." The Spaniard knew where his large friend was going with this and he quite liked it when they did.

"Probably he means no… harm."

"He's really very short on… charm!" They both laughed as the Spaniard turned back to his friend.

"Ah, you have a great gift for rhyme."

"Yes, yes Dez, some of the time."

"Enough of that!" They heard Chuck yell from the wheel as they set sail. The Spaniard, now known as Dez, looked out over the horizon as they did.

"Kellan, are there any rocks ahead?" He asked.

"If there are, we'll be dead!"

"No more rhymes now, I mean it!" Chuck yelled.

"Anybody want a peanut?"

 **Later that night**

Night had set on the sailing ship when Ally had finally come to. She thought that she had been dreaming, but was sad when she saw that it was not a dream. Now here she was, kidnapped by a short, annoying whiner, a brightly colored Spaniard and a somewhat gentle giant and no way to hang herself. First the prince's proposal and now this, did God like making her life a living hell?

Chuck had sat himself on a barrel, Kellan was standing behind the wheel while Dez had perched himself on the back of the ship. He wanted to make sure that no one was following them, regardless of it they were from Guilder or Florin.

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn." Chuck said as he leaned back on the railing of the boat. "Why are you doing that?" He asked Dez. His constant vigilance was becoming annoying as they had left Florian borders quite a while ago.

"Making sure nobody's following us." He said back before returning to looking out on the water.

"That would be inconceivable." Chuck said, but not everyone on the boat agreed.

"Despite what you may think, you will be caught." Ally piped in. "And when you are, the prince will see you all hanged." She thought that might convince them to turn back around, to save their own skins, but Chuck wasn't perturbed in the least. He leaned forward to look her in the eyes from across the deck.

"Of all the necks on this boat, Highness, the one you should be worried about is your own." He said, hoping to scare her a little. It didn't work as Ally gave him a solemn look back at him. "Stop doing that!" He yelled back at Dez, who was still playing look out. "We can all relax, it's almost over."

"You are sure nobody's follow us?" Dez asked.

"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, inconceivable." Chuck said, a little irritability lacing his tone. "No one in Guilder knows what we've done, and no in Florin could've gotten here so fast." All of sudden, it struck Chuck as to why Dez might have asked that question. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Dez said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Suddenly, I just happen to look behind us and something is there." Now that caused a little alarm bell to go off in Chuck's head. Could someone from Florin have really moved that fast?

He rose up from the barrel he was sitting on and came to stand next to Dez on the back of the ship. He could see in the distance a small boat sailing in their direction. The sail had no emblem of either country, so maybe it could just be a local fisherman.

"Probably some local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise at night… through eel infested water." Their vigilance, however was interrupted when they heard a splash. Dez and Chuck turned back around to see that their captive had jumped overboard.

"Go in!" Chuck said, pushing Dez and Kellan to the edge of the boat.

"I don't swim." Dez said.

"I only dog paddle." Kellan said. Now normally this would annoy Chuck because now his captive was getting away, but in these waters, she wouldn't get far.

Ally was only a few minutes in when she stopped. She heard a high pitched shriek coming from the water. She looked all around her for what that noise was, but Chuck was ahead of her.

"Do you know what that sound is, Highness?" He yelled out to her. "Those are the shrieking eels. If you don't believe me, just wait!" All of a sudden, a slimy, spiked up back swam beside her, the shrieking sound coming with it. It seemed to be louder this time around. "They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh." He wasn't lying about that. The shrieking noise got louder and louder as the eels swam closer to her. "If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get a better offer from the eels." Ally didn't have to be told twice.

She began swimming back when the shrieking became louder than any other time. She was almost to the boat when she turned around and there it was. It's sharp teeth could be seen as it charged towards her. Ally was frozen as it was within centimeters from her face when… THUMP!

Kellan had clubbed the eel over the head with his large fist and then lifted Ally from the cold water.

"Put her down, just put her down!" Chuck said and Ally was placed on the deck, a towel thrown around her cold, wet shoulders.

"I think he's getting closer." Dez said, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"He's no concern of ours." Chuck yelled to him. "Sail on!" And so everyone went back to the duties. Chuck looked back at Ally. "I suppose you think you're brave, don't you?"

"Only compared to some." She replied back.

By the time morning was on the horizon, the little boat was closely gaining on them.

"Look!" Dez shouted. "He's right on top of us! I wonder if he's using the same wind as we are using."

"Whoever he is, he's too late." Chuck said as he stared at what was in front of him. "See? The Cliffs of Insanity!" And they truly lived up to their name. These cliffs were very high up and would take an ordinary man forever to climb, which was how they earned their name. Trying to get up and off could drive a single man to insanity.

Luckily, the small group had their own way of getting up the cliffs.

They docked the small boat and exited.

"Only Kellan is strong enough to go up our way." Chuck said as he stared back at their pursuer. He wasn't far behind them, but just enough that they could get away. "He'll have to sail around for hours till he finds a harbor."

 **So, can anyone guess who their pursuer is? Shout out to anyone who can! Remember to review, favorite and follow for the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	5. Hello, my name is Dez Wade

**WHAT UP!**

 **So now, the bandits have reached their destination, but they were being followed by an unknown pursuer. Keep those guesses coming, we won't be finding out for at least two more chapters.**

 **HotXbun: Ally was kidnapped in order to start a war between Guilder and Florin. These bandits were hired by someone to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin and Ally or** _The Princess Bride_ **by William Goldman**

Chapter 5

Hello, My Name is Dez Wade…

The small group sailed their ship into an opening in the cliffs, where they found a small area of land to dock their boat. Dez hopped off the boat and onto dry land as he secured it while Chuck and Kellan ushered their captive onto land. Ally didn't put up a fight as she had no way to escape any longer.

After getting to dry land, Dez pulled on rope that seemed to be attached to the top of the cliff while Kellan began putting on a harness that would carry Ally on his back. It took both Chuck and Dez to get Ally settled into the harness and then placed her tied hands around Kellan's neck to secure her. Chuck then secured himself to Kellan as Dez did the same and Kellan began to climb up the cliffs side.

Higher and higher the giant climbed up the rope, completely unaware of what was happening below him. The boat that had been following them docked itself on the small patch of land and a man; all dressed in black, and jumped off the boat. He ran to the cliff, gripped the dangling rope and began to climb behind the group. Dez, still curious about who was following them, looked down and saw the man in black. They may have been fast, but he was even faster.

"He's climbing the rope." Dez said. "And he's gaining on us." Chuck rolled his eyes at his Spanish companion.

"Inconceivable." He said and then looked down at the man below them. His eyes widened a little as he saw just how close he was to them. "FASTER!" He yelled in Kellan's ear.

"I thought I _was_ going faster." He said as he continued to climb. Chuck began to become frustrated as he swung himself into Kellan's face.

"You were supposed to be this colossus, great legendary thing." He said in a harsh tone. "And yet he gains!"

"Well, I'm carrying three people," Kellan began to explain in his defense. "And he's got only himself."

"I do not accept excuses." Chuck said as he began to get even more frustrated. "I'm just going to have to find myself a new giant, that's all."

"Don't say that, Chuck." Kellan said as he continued to climb. Chuck looked beneath them and became beyond irritated when the man in black was almost directly on their tails.

"Did I make it clear that your job is at stake?!" He yelled in Kellan's face as they finally reached the top. Kellan pulled himself and those attached to him over the stony edge and onto the solid ground.

Dez and Chuck detached themselves from Kellan as Dez moved behind him to detached Ally from Kellan's back. She didn't give a struggle as he set her on a nearby rock. Meanwhile, Chuck had set about taking care of their follower. He took a dagger from his belt and began to cut furiously at the rope that was tied to a rock. He sawed and sawed until he finally got cut through the entire rope. What he cut off slid off the edge and down to the bottom. Chuck strained his ears to listen for the thud of the body, but got nothing. Dez moved to the edge and looked over.

"He's got very good arms." He said and he was right. The mystery man had let go of the rope just in time to catch onto the bulging rocks of the cliffs side. Chuck stood next to him, a look of disbelief on his face.

"He didn't fall?" He yelled. "Inconceivable!"

"You keep using that word." Dez said as Chuck continued to stare at the man in black. "I do not think it means what you think it means." Chuck gave him a look until Dez looked back down. "My God, he's climbing!" And Dez was right. The mysterious man had begun to climb up the cliff towards the edge despite not having the rope to help him.

"Whatever he is, he's obviously seen us with the princess and must therefore die." Chuck said as he moved back to Kellan and Ally. He motioned to Kellan to pick Ally up. "You, carry her. We'll head straight for the Guilder frontier." He then turned back to Dez to give further instruction. "Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. It not, the sword." He gave a huff and then walked over to Kellan as he hoisted Ally over his shoulder.

"I'm going to duel him left-handed." Dez said before they could leave. Chuck stopped and turned on the spot to stare hatefully at Dez.

"You know what a hurry we're in!" He shouted. He was right, they had to be at the frontier before nightfall so that the prince could find Ally's dead body. If not then their plan would go to hell in a handbasket.

Dez stepped down from the cliffs edge and gave Chuck an unfazed expression on his face.

"Is the only way I can be satisfied." He began to explain to his overly sensitive boss. "If I use my right, over too quickly." Chuck had opened his mouth to voice his growing frustration, but he quickly realized that there was no talking the Spaniard out of his decision. If it meant that the man in black wouldn't follow them, he would let the swordsmen do as he pleased. He waved Dez off and let him be.

"Oh, have it your way." He said and began moving away from the cliffs edge. Kellan stayed behind for a while to give his friend a little advice.

"You be careful." He said. "People in masks cannot be trusted." Dez gave him a slight shake of the head in agreement.

"I'm waiting!" Chuck yelled and Kellan left with him to where ever they were going. This left Dez to deal with the man in black.

He paced around as he waited for the man to reach the top of the cliff, but without the rope, he seemed to be moving at a slow rate. He leaned over the edge to see how far the man had moved. He hadn't gotten very far as he was still stuck in the same place.

"Hello there." Dez yelled down to him. The man in black gave a small wave as he continued his climb. "Slow going?" He said back, stating the obvious. The man continued climbing as he answered the Spaniard.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me." Dez shook his head in agreement as he moved back.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Thank you." He said, a little harsh as he continued his climb.

Dez waited for a little longer as he moved around the top of the cliff. The top had once been a battle fortress for the country of Guilder, but was now reduced to ruins after the war with Florin. The only things that remained of it were white pillars, high platforms and some large white boulders littered around the area. Dez could only imagine what it looked like in its prime, but that was the least of his worries. He looked down to see how the man in black was fairing, but he wasn't doing very well.

"I do not suppose you could-a speed things up?" He suggested. The man gave a disgruntled sigh as he looked up at the persistent man.

"If you're in such a hurry," He said, his breath coming out in short pants as he did. "You could lower a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to do." Dez, thinking on his feet, remembered the rope they had used to climb up and that Chuck had cut that line away. However, there was still some rope that he could use to speed things up.

"I could do that." Dez said. "I've got some rope up here, but I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you." The man nodded his head at that statement.

"That does put a damper on our relationship."

"But I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top."

"That's very comforting, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait." Dez gave a scoff at the man.

"I hate waiting." He said as he began to walk away, but he soon stopped and walked back to the cliff. "I could you my word as a Spaniard?"

The man in black gave a sharp gasp as he lost his footing, but then regained it. He had momentarily lost his focus, what with the Spaniard's constant badgering at him to hurry. He looked up at the man on the ledge.

"No good. I've known too many Spaniards." He thought that would be enough for him to quit, but he was not even close. Dez was a very persistent man and he wanted to make sure that he got a good fight out of his long wait.

"So's there any way you'll trust me?" He yelled down.

"Nothing comes to mind." He yelled back, but there was something in Dez's mind. The only real proof a Spanish man or woman could do to prove their loyalty, something he had been raised to honor.

"I swear, on the soul of my father, Domingo Wade, you will reach the top alive." He said as calm and cool as he could. The man in black looked up at Dez and could tell he was telling the truth. Out of the many Spaniards he had met, he knew that they always honored that one code of honor. If he swore on his father's soul, then he guessed he could trust him for now.

"Throw down the rope!" He yelled up and Dez moved to the rock where the rest of the rope was still tied. He unwound the rest and threw it down to the struggling man. He gripped onto it to steady the rope as the man in black gripped the other end. He began to climb at a faster, steadier pace as he scaled the side. He grabbed Dez's hand to grab more leverage once he reached the top. "Thank you." He said to Dez as he drew his sword from its sheath. However, Dez was not in the mood to duel directly after that.

"W-w-w-w-we'll wait until you're ready." He said through his own gasping breaths. The man in black couldn't argue with that.

"Again, thank you." He said as they both took a seat on nearby boulders.

The man in black proceeded to remove his boots as he emptied them of any rocks that had gotten in. Meanwhile, Dez had taken to staring very closely to the other man's hands. He paid particular attention to the right as he searched for one particular feature. He couldn't really see it though because the man was using that hand to hold and put his boots back on.

"I don't mean to pry," Dez began as the man looked at him. "But you don't by any chance happen to have six fingers on your right hand?" The man in black raised an eyebrow to the Spaniards strange question. What kind of man had six fingers on one of his hands?

"Do you always begin conversations this way?" He asked as he emptied his other boot of rocks. Dez's face turned from questioning into a face of solemn sadness as he explained his reasoning.

"My father was slaughtered by a six fingered man." He explained as he shifted on his rock and stood up. "Was a great sword maker, my father. When the six fingered man appear and request a special sword, my father took the job." He drew the sword at his waist from its sheath to show the other man. The man gazed in awe at the beautiful rapier sword with the golden guard and hilt. "He slave a year before he was done." Dez then handed the sword to the other man to marvel at. The man in black carefully took the sword and examined it up close. It was truly a work of true craftsmanship.

"I've never seen its equal." He said as he handed the sword back to Dez, who continued to admire his father's sword.

"Six fingered man returned and demanded it, but at one-tenth his promised price. My father refuse. Without a word, the six fingered man slash him through the heart." He gave a sad sigh as he sheathed the sword back in its scabbard. Dez moved to lean against the boulder as he continued. "I loved my father, so naturally I challenged his murdered to a duel. I fail. Six fingered man leave me alive. But he gave me these." He pointed to the sides of his face, indicating the long vertical scars on each cheek.

"How old were you?" The man in black asked as he became more engrossed with the tale. It was truly a classic tale of revenge if he ever heard one.

"I was eleven years old." Dez said back. "When I was-a strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of fencing, so the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the six fingered man and say, 'Hello, my name is Dezmond Wade. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'" That intrigued the other man as he listened on.

"You've done nothing but study swordplay?" He asked.

"More a pursuit than a study, lately. You see, I cannot find him. It has been twenty years now and I am starting to lose confidence." He gave another depressed sigh as he continued. "I just work for Chuck to pay the bills. It's not a lot of money in revenge." The man in black agreed to that and then figured that they had wasted enough time talking. The man had gotten him up to have a fight, so a fight is what he was going to get.

"Well," He said as he rose up from the boulder he was sitting on. "I certainly hope you find him someday." Dez took the hint and reached his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"You are ready, then?" He asked, despite knowing the obvious.

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair." The man said as he pulled his sword from its sheath. Dez gave a smile at his opponent before drawing his own sword.

"You seem like a decent fellow." He said as he pointed the blade at him. "I hate to kill you."

"You seem a decent fellow." The other said as he did the same. "I hate to die." Yet, he had no plans on dying just yet. There was still something he had to do before he ever thought of dying.

The two began circling each other, their swords at the ready, as they waited for the other to say something. They stared each other down when Dez finally gave the signal.

"Begin." He said as he lunged at him opponent. The man in black guarded before he could strike him and then pounced on him. Their swords clanged against each other as blow after blow was struck and blow after blow was guarded against. They were equally matched that was for certain and Dez recognized the style the other was using. The swords clanged against each other as they came to a standstill.

"You are using Bonetti's defense against me, uh?" Dez said as he forced the other man back. The man in black jumped back and ran up a hill, Dez hot on his tail.

"I thought it fitting," He said, a little out of breath. "Considering the rocky terrain." Dez agreed and then struck at him again. The man in black spun to the side as he escaped the attack, hoping to attack underneath, but his attack was stopped by Dez guarding.

"Naturally," He said as he threw the other man back. "You must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro." Their swords hit against each other as they moved back, each taking shot after shot at each other.

"Naturally," The man in black repeated. "But I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Farro, don't you?" And before Dez could answer, the man in black countered his sword, throwing him off guard, and jumped back to the lower part of the area. Dez, regaining his composure, chased after the other and engaged him in combat again.

"Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa," Dez said as he began advancing on his foe. "Which I have!" He thrust his sword at the man in black, but before he reached him, the other had once again blocked the attack. Dez was truly in awe of this man, who matched his own skills just as well. "You are wonderful!" The man in black nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you, I've worked hard to become so." He said as he began forcing Dez towards the edge the cliff.

"I admit it, you are better than I am." Dez admitted as he was being pushed further and further back. He could feel the heel of his boot slip off the edge and it looked like he was going to be pushed to his death, but like the man in black, he had no plans to die. He gave a little smile and the other man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Because I know something you don't know." Dez answered back.

"And what is that?"

"I'am not left-handed." And with that, Dez traded his sword to his right hand and pushed his opponent back. The man in black's eyes widened at what he had just saw. Now many sword men's, no matter how well trained, could managed being that dexterous so easily.

"You're amazing!" The man in black said to his opponent, Dez simply shrugged as it was nothing new to him.

"I ought to be after twenty years." He then pounced on the other man before he was ready. He managed to block the attack, but the force from the blow had caused him to lose his footing. Dez had begun forcing him to the other edge of the cliff.

"There is something I ought to tell you." The man in black said as they neared the edge. Dez raised his eyebrows as his force began to waver.

"Tell me." He said. The man in black smirked at him as he pushed the other man back and switched his sword to his right hand.

"I'm not left handed either." Catching him off guard, the man in black swung the tip of his sword to knock Dez's from his hand. Dez lunged for the sword that lay on the ground and grasps it again as the other man jumped over him, sword in hand. This man was truly above his own capacity and was certainly a trained sword man's.

"Who are you?" Dez asked.

"No one of consequence." He said, but that didn't stop Dez's persistent in knowing his identity.

"I must know." He pleaded with him, but the man only answered with a simple phrase.

"Get used to disappointment." Dez, knowing he couldn't be pressed farther, simply shrugged his shoulders in compliance.

"Okay." And then he lunged at his opponent again and they continued to fight. The fight ended, however with the man in black knocking Dez's sword far away from his hands. Dez soon realized that he had been defeated fairly and succumbed to the fact that he had been beaten. He sunk to his knees before the man in black.

"Kill me quickly." He said as the man began to circle him slowly. He came to stand behind the kneeling man as he spoke.

"I would as soon destroy a stained-glass window as an artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me wither…" He then took the hilt of his sword and struck Dez on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. "Please understand I hold you in the highest respect." And with that he took off after the short man, the giant and the captured princess.

 **Remember to review, favorite and follow for the next chapter. We're close to finding out the man in black's identity, so keep your guesses coming.**

 **Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	6. Kellan the Strong, Rhyming Giant

**WHAT UP!**

 **Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for the late updates, but if you read the latest chapter of** _Devil in the Shadows_ **, it pretty much explains what happened. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter and we've only got one more chapter until the man in blacks identity is revealed, although it's pretty obvious.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin and Ally or** _The Princess Bride_ **by William Goldman**

Chapter 6

Kellan, the Strong, Rhyming Giant

The man in black ran from the ruins, leaving Dez knocked unconscious, as he searched for the short man and the giant. After some running, he finally came upon them, but if he was expecting an easy fight, he would surely be disappointed.

As they walked, Chuck periodically looked back to make sure the man in black wasn't following them. However, he was sorely disappointed.

"INCONCEIVABLE!" Chuck yelled as he saw their pursuer. How could Dez, the best swordsmen in all of Spain, be defeated? Realizing he was losing precious time, he turned back to Kellan and yelled. "Give her to me." And Chuck was given the princess. "Catch up with us quickly." The giant stared blankly at Chuck's back, not really understanding what he meant.

"What do I do?" Kellan asked. Chuck stopped in his tracks to angrily yell back,

"FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM YOUR WAY!" And then took off with Ally in tow. A small smile graced Kellan's face after that.

"Oh good, my way." He said. "Thank you Chuck." But then the smile was dropped from his face. "Which way's my way?" He yelled to Chuck, who stopped once again while holding tightly to Ally's arm.

"Pick up one of those rocks, get behind the boulder." He began to explain in an angry tone. "In a few minutes the man in black will come running around the bend. The minute his HEAD is in view, HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!" And then finally took off with Ally trailing behind him. After hearing what his way was Kellan wasn't very happy with it.

"My way's not very sportsmanlike." But, realizing that if he didn't do as he was told, Kellan picked up a nearby boulder and went behind a bigger boulder to hide. He didn't want to be sent back to Greenland after all.

The man in black soon came to where he had spotted the short man and the giant. He carefully came into the rocky clearing, taking measured steps as he walked. After all one can't be to-

 ***SMASH***

Before he knew it, a boulder was thrown very close to his head, narrowly missing him by just a few inches. Thinking on his feet, the man in black quickly drew his sword as he came face to face with his next opponent. Kellan walked out from behind his boulder as he grabbed another smaller one.

"I did that on purpose." He said as he weighted the rock in his hand. "I don't have to miss."

"I believe you." He said back. Why would he miss him on purpose if his job was to kill him? That was a quality he certainly had never seen in an assassin before. "So what happens now?" He asked the giant as he kept his sword at the ready, though it would do little to guard him.

"We face each other as God intended," Kellan said. "Sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone." The man in black gave a shocked expression and Kellan knew that was to be expected. Despite his size and what he does, Kellan is a very honorable and fair man. He didn't believe in the use of a sword like Dez or sneaky, underhanded tricks like Chuck used, he liked things to be fair and honest. What was the point of fighting against an opponent, if you didn't carry a little honor?

"You mean, you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my sword and we'll try and kill each other like civilized people?" The man in black said, trying to figure out the entire situation. Was there a way to kill someone in a civil manner? Nothing seemed to come to his mind as to how that would be possible.

"I could kill you now." Kellan said as he raised the rock higher, almost prepared to throw it.

"Frankly," The man in black said as he set his sword down on the ground. "I think the odds are slightly in your favor at hand fighting." Kellan gave a shrug, realizing what he had said was true.

"It's not my fault being the biggest and the strongest." He said as he set his rock back on the ground. "I don't even exercise." And that part was true as well.

Kellan had always been a giant, ever since he was a lad. He was always the tallest, the biggest and the strongest without even trying and because of that he was always misunderstood. People feared him for his size and strength, but he was really just a big old teddy bear. He liked poetry and often made rhymes out of normal conversations, which tended to get on people's nerves.

The man in black was the first to make a move. He steadied himself, got down into a slightly crouched position and then ran forward right into Kellan. He got off him, walked backwards and then charged at him again. He had hoped that his blunt force might have knocked the giant over, but then he remembered that he was fighting against a giant. He grunted in frustration and looked up at Kellan.

"Look," He said, gasping a little. "Are you fiddling around with me or what?" He tried once again, but still got nowhere. He flopped back as he was thrown off and stood just a little away from Kellan.

"I just want you to feel you're doing well." Kellan replied as he just stood there. "I hate for people to die embarrassed." And then Kellan moved forward to try and attack. However, the man in black was too fast and quickly rolled away before Kellan to could actually attack and do damage. "You're quick."

"And a good thing, too." The man in black said as he stood back up. He realized that while the giant was strong, he was incredibly slow due to his size. He was lucky his training had placed great focus on being light and quick.

Kellan turned to face his opponent and a thought came into his brain.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" The thought seemed to throw the man in black off a little because Kellan barely missed him as he swiped at him again. "Were you burned by acid or something like that?" He asked as he took another swipe at him, but the man avoided it.

"Oh no," He replied back. "It's just they're terribly comfortable. I think everyone'll be wearing them in the future." He dodged another swipe from the giant and climbed on top of a big boulder behind Kellan. He had an idea about how to counter the giant and hopefully, it would work out in his favor. If it didn't, well he just hopes it will.

Seeing his chance, the man in black jumped from the boulder and onto Kellan's back. The giant, seeing what the man had done, thrashed about to try and throw him off.

"I just figured why you give me so much trouble." Kellan said. He tried to throw the man off again, but he had an iron clasp around his throat, so it was very hard. He thrashed and thrashed until an idea came to his head. He moved backwards, at a high pace, and slammed his back into a boulder. This knocked the wind out of the man in black, but didn't loosen his grip.

"Why's that," He said, letting out a groan as he did. "Do you think?" He groaned again as Kellan slammed into the boulder again, knocking his breath out.

"Well," Kellan said as he stopped to catch his breath. "I haven't fought just one person for so long. Been specializing in groups; battling gangs for local charities, that kind of thing." He explained as he banged into another boulder. Kellan could feel his focus begin to waver with each slam into a boulder.

"Why should that make such a…" The man in black started before he was slammed into another boulder, knocking his breath out. "Difference?" He could feel the giant begin to slow down with each crash, so hopefully, what he was doing was beginning to take effect.

"Well, you see," Kellan said as he began to stumble around the rock quarry. "You use different moves when you're fighting half a dozen people than when you only have to be worried…" His stumbling began to grow. "About…" He dropped to his knees. "One." And with that he dropped to the ground, face first, completely unconscious. The man in black released his hold on the giant's neck as he rolled off his back and stood up. He leaned back down, rolled Kellan over and placed his ear against the giant's chest, listening for a heartbeat. He had only hoped to knock him out, not kill him. Luckily for him, the giant still had a heartbeat which meant he was only knocked out.

"I do not envy the headache you will have when you awake." He said as he went to retrieve his abandoned sword and place it back in its sheath. "But, in the meantime, rest well, and dream of large women." And with that, the man in black took off after the small man and the captive princess; ready for whatever may come his way next.

Meanwhile, the man in black wasn't the only one who was coming after the kidnapped princess.

Prince Dallas moved among the ruins of the long, forgotten fortress, looking at the footprints and smears that ran around it.

"There was…"He said. "A mighty duel. It ranged all over. They were both masters." He moved back and forth as if he had watched the entire duel go down first hand. He was known to be one of the best trackers of his time, so it was no surprise to his men that he knew this. The prince had brought his right-hand man, Trent, and several soldiers with him to bring his fiancé back.

It didn't take the prince long to mobilize after Seelie had returned without her rider and a Guilder soldiers uniform in the saddle. He knew where she had been taken and wouldn't return without her. Trent watched the prince move around the ruins as he sat atop his horse and held the reins of Dallas's.

"Who won?" Trent asked. "How did it end?" Dallas moved around a little more, retracing the separate sets of footprints to see where they went. He first started with the set of footprints that led away from the outline of body.

"The loser…" He said as he put two and two together. "Ran off alone, and the winner…" He pointed in the direction away from the other footprints. "Followed those footprints towards Guilder."

"Shall we track them both?" Trent asked. The prince shook his head as he moved towards his horse.

"The loser in nothing, only the princess matters. Cleary this was all planned by warriors of Guilder. We must all be ready for whatever lies ahead."

"Could this be a trap?" Trent asked as Dallas once again mounted his horse.

"I always think everything could be a trap…which is why I'm still alive." And with that, the prince and his men rode off after the other sets of footprints and hopefully, towards an alive princess and her soon to be dead captors.

 **We're very close to finding out the identity of 'The Man in Black', though if you've seen or read the book, then you know who it is. Remember if you want the next chapter, you need to review, favorite and follow this story.**

 **Love you guys and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	7. Chuck, the Scheming Sicilian?

**WHAT UP!**

 **Well everyone, we are getting closer and closer to revealing who the man in black is (Although, if you haven't figured it out yet, I think it might be made a little more obvious in this chapter). If you do know, please don't ruin it for anyone else.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin & Ally or **_The Princess Bride_ **by William Goldman**

Chapter 7

Chuck, the Scheming Sicilian?

The man in black ran from the rock quarry, hoping he could still catch up with the other kidnapper and the princess. He couldn't say for sure how far they could have gotten, but if he knew the leader of this band of misfits, he was almost sure he hadn't of gotten far. The leader liked to play games and he wasn't going to go down without one. What that game was to be, however he hadn't the slightest clue. As he came to a grassy clearing, the man in black got his answer.

There seated at a rock table was the leader, Chuck, he remembered the Spaniard and the giant telling him that, and the princess, who was blindfolded and had a knife pointed at her neck. The man in black noticed that the table had two goblets and a bottle of wine atop it, something that seemed vastly out of place. Were they going to have a party of some sort before the man tried to slit the princess's throat?

"So it is down to you, and it is down to me." Chuck said as the man in black continued forward. He was stopped however, when Chuck pushed the knife closer to the princess's throat. "If you wish her dead, by all means, keep moving forward."

"Let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain." Chuck said, cutting the other man off. "You're trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen."

"Perhaps an arrangement can be reached?" The man in black asked, trying to gage how far he could get with the man. However, he did not get far.

"There will be no arrangement," He said. "And you're killing her."

"Well if there can be no arrangement," The man in black said. "Then we are at an impasse."

"I'm afraid so. I can't compete with you physically, and you're no match for my brains." Chuck said with an air of arrogance about it. The man in black looked at his opponent with a little contempt for no one had ventured to talk about his smarts, but then again, most were dead before they could.

"You're that smart?" He asked, careful to mind what he said around this man. God knew how it could come back to haunt him.

"Let me put it this way:" Chuck stated. "Have you ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?"

"Yes."

"Morons." The man in black was taken aback when he said that. Did he really just call the fathers of modern thinking, idiots? This man was either very smart or truly full of himself, the latter seeming more likely.

"Really?" The man in black replied. Then an idea popped into his head, one that might but him some time. "In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits." Chuck, at that moment, became a little weary of his opponent, but a battle of wits was nothing for him.

"For the princess?" He asked, pushing the blade of his knife a little closer to Ally's throat. The man in black nodded his head in a 'yes.' "To the death?" Again, the man nodded his head. "I accept." And then, Chuck sheathed the dagger and attached it to his belt.

The man in black smiled, knowing his opponent thought him witless, and moved to sit down on the rock stool by the table.

"Good." He said, seating himself on the stool. "Then pour the wine." And Chuck uncorked the wine bottle and filled the two goblets with wine. The man in black then reached into the small bag on his waist, pulled out a vial filled with white powder and uncorked it. "Inhale this," He said as he moved it in front of Chuck. "But do not touch." Chuck took a whiff and then gave a confused look.

"I smell nothing." And the man in black gave a small smirk in reply as he pulled the vial away.

"What you do not smell is called Iocane powder." He said. "It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among more deadly poisons known to man."

"Hmm." Chuck said back, not completely in awe of what the other man held.

The man in black reached forward and took both of the wine filled goblets in his hands. He turned around, so Chuck could not see, and poured the poison into one of the goblets. He turned back around and placed them back on the table.

"All right. " He said. "Where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink, and find out who is right…and who is dead." Simple and sweet as that, but Chuck wasn't about to agree with that.

"But it's so simple." He said, stating the obvious about the battle of wits. "All I have to do is divine what I know of you: are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet or his enemy's? Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me. But you must have known I was not a great fool, you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You've made your decision then?" The man in black asked as he reached for the goblet in front of him, but Chuck was far from it.

"Not remotely." He said. "Because Iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows, and Australia is entirely peopled with criminals, and criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you." The man in black arched an eyebrow at his opponent, not the least bit weary of what he was saying. For he only spoke the truth.

"Truly, you have a dizzying intellect."

"WAIT TILL I GET GOING!" Chuck said, excitement dripping in his voice. "Where was I?"

"Australia."

"Yes, Australia and you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me." The man in black was beginning to get very annoyed. He had been in plenty face offs like this one, but never had he faced someone so arrogant and, not to mention, annoying.

"You're just stalling now." He stated the annoyance clear in his voice as he stared at his opponent.

"YOU'D LIKE TO THINK THAT, WOULDN'T YOU?" Chuck yelled. "You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong, so you could've put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested my Spaniard, which means you must have studied, and in studying you must have learned that man is mortal, so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something." The man in black said, seeing through the short man's intricate way of thinking. If only he knew he was only prolonging his decision.

"IT HAS WORKED!" Chuck yelled again. "YOU'VE GIVEN EVERYTHING AWAY! I KNOW WHERE THE POISON IS!"

"Then make your decision."

"I will, and I choose- What in the world can that be?" He said, pointing in front of him. The man in black turned around, unaware of what was happening behind his back.

With the man's back turned, Chuck quickly switched the goblets and sat back like nothing had happened. If his plan worked, which he highly doubted it wouldn't, the man would drink the cup with the poison, thus killing him and allowing him to then kill he princess. He was no fool, he knew that the poison was obviously in his cup. Only a true, honest to God fool would place such a deadly poison in his own cup and not that of his opponents. This simple switch, like the simple battle, would ensure his win.

The man in black turned around, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"I don't see anything."

"Well, I-I could have sworn I saw something, no matter." Despite his need to keep a calm demeanor, Chuck couldn't help the small smirk and chuckle of arrogance that escaped his throat. The other man arched his eyebrow when he heard it.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Chuck quickly regained his composure, though the smirk never left his face.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's drink. Me from my glass," Chuck picked up his goblet. "And you from yours." And the man in black picked his up. They gave a small 'cheers' and then both of them drank the wine from their goblets. After finishing their drinks, the men set the goblets back on the table and waited. The man in black was the first to react.

"You guessed wrong." He said, pointing at the man across the table.

"You only think I guessed wrong!" Chuck said. "That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned! Ha ha! You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! The most famous is never get involved in a land war in Asia, but only slightly less well known is this: never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line!" Chuck then broke into a fit of laughter as the man in black simply watched. He would have said something against him, but the laughter soon stopped.

Chuck's laughter stopped and he dropped completely off of his seat and onto the ground, dead. The man in black got off of his seat and walked over to Ally. He undid her blindfold and she stared at the man, who she didn't know whether to call him her hero or another kidnapper.

"Who are you?" She asked as he cut through the ropes on her hands and feet.

"I'm no one to be trifled with." He said. "That is all you ever need know." He stood up to brush the grass and dirt off of his pants. Ally looked over to see her former captor lying dead on the ground, the results soon settling in her mind.

"And to think, all that time it was your cup that was poisoned." She felt a tug on her arm as the man stood her up from the rock.

"They were both poisoned." He explained as he sheathed his dagger, but what he had said, stunned Ally more than needed. How could he still be alive if both of the goblets were poisoned? Shouldn't he be lying on the ground dead like the other man? "I spent the last few years building up immunity to Iocane powder." And without another word or thought, the man in black tugged on Ally's arm and began running down the grassy hills with her in tow.

After the day she has had so far, Ally wasn't about to go down without a fight. This man was the last one to try and kidnap her ever again.

Meanwhile, Dallas and his men were not far behind them. They had just come across the area the man in black was and the prince was now retracing the steps of the battle.

"Someone has beaten a giant." He said as he looked over the remains of the rock quarry. Broken boulders and an imprint of a fallen body, much too large to belong to a regular man, was on the ground. He knew that only his countries sworn enemy could have hired such monsters to do their dirty work. "There will be great suffering in Guilder is she dies." The prince moved from the quarry and mounted his horse again.

He clapped the reigns and took off down the way, his men following behind him.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be very special because we finally find out who the Man in Black is. So, leave those reviews, favorites and follows for me!**

 **Thanks and remember, stay ROSSOME!**


	8. The Man in Black Is

**WHAT UP!**

 **Well, this is the chapter where we find out who the Man in Black is! Again, if you've seen the movie or read the novel, then you already know who it is based on that. So, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Austin & Ally or **_The Princess Bride_ **by William Goldman**

Chapter 8

The Man in Black Is…

After defeating the leader of the kidnappers, the Man in Black and Ally had run from the rock table to a vast clearing of boulders and grass. He thought they could keep going and outrun the prince and his men, but he could feel the princess beginning to slow down. He looked back to see her panting, sweat beginning to form on her brow as she tried to keep up. Realizing they needed a break, he gently thrust her in the direction of a nearby boulder to sit on.

"Catch your breath." He said as he looked behind them to see how far ahead they were.

"If you release me," Ally said as she looked at him from where she sat. "Whatever you ask for a ransom, you'll get it, I promise." Originally, she had thought that he would take her plea that he would return her for whatever he desired, but he only gave a hearty laugh as he smirked at her.

"And what is that worth, the promise of a woman?" He said, mockingly. "You're very funny, Highness."

"I was giving you a chance." Ally said with no fear in her voice as she did. "It does not matter where you take me. There is no greater hunter than Prince Dallas." And for that, Ally spoke the truth. Dallas had taken her on a hunting trip, against her pleading to not go, and she had watched him show his prowess as a hunter. He was truly an amazing tracker and hunter. "He can track a falcon on a cloudy day, he can find you." The man looked at the princess with curiosity.

She spoke of the man she planned to marry with adoration and praise, but it was not in loving way. Nothing she did or said about this man was in a loving or even a caring way, if anything it was more plain and serious. He didn't want to be upfront about his thoughts, so he decided to play her with his wording of his questions.

"You think your dearest love will save you?" He asked her and watched as her face scrunched up a little when he said 'dearest love'.

"I never said he was my dearest love," She said with a little irritation in her voice. "And yes, he will save me. That I know."

"You admit to me you do not love your fiancé." The man said as he walked towards her. Ally stared up at him and suddenly felt a little nostalgia. Why did this man all of sudden seem familiar to her?

"He knows I do not love him." And she spoke the truth.

After Ally had agreed to his marriage proposal, she had been upfront and told Dallas in private that while she would marry him, he should not expect her to love him. She had made that promise when Austin died and she wasn't going to break it.

The man, seeing Ally's somber mood, decided to push her a little farther.

"Are not capable of love is what you mean." At that, Ally felt her anger begin to rise at that. Not capable of love? How could he, someone who probably doesn't know what love is, say that she was incapable of such an emotion? She stood up and stared the man down before her.

"I have loved more deeply than a killer like yourself could ever dream." At that, the man in black raised his right arm, his hand forming a fist, and Ally, by instinct, turned her head as if waiting for it. However, the slap never hit her face. She looked back at the man as he lowered his arm.

"That was a warning, Highness." He said as he pointed his finger at her like a parent scolding his child. "The next time my hand flies on its own, for where I come from, there are penalties when a woman lies."

The man then grabbed Ally by her arm and took off down the clearing once again. They had waited long enough and the prince's men were probably catching up to them.

Prince Dallas held the small vial to his nose as he inhaled what was left of the white substance.

"Iocane." He said as he lowered the vial. "I'd bet my life on it." He and his men had been hot on the tail of the princess's kidnappers, but when they came to the last one, they were surprised to see the last one dead. From what he could tell, there was another kidnapper that they would have to deal with.

He looked out and saw two different sets of footsteps; one he recognized as the princess's and another he did not.

"And there are the princess's footsteps. She is alive, or was an hour ago." He got up from his spot on the ground and returned to his men. "If she is otherwise when I find her, I shall be very put out." He mounted his horse, slapped the reigns and took off down the pasture.

When they had finally put enough distance between them and the prince, the man in black once again threw Ally onto a rock to catch her breath.

"Rest, Highness." But, resting was the farthest thing from Ally's mind. While they were running, Ally had finally piece together who this man was. The cruel attitude, the sarcastic nature and the brutality and sharp wit could only be one person. A person she has held contempt for ever since her Austin was taken from her.

"I know who you are." She said as she leaned on the boulder he threw her on. "Your cruelty reveals everything. You're the Dread Pirate Roberts, admit it!" And with a soaring bow, the man did not deny the accusation.

"With pride." He said. "What can I do for you?"

"You can die slowly," Ally said with a foreboding air of hatred in her voice. "Cut into a thousand pieces." If Ally had hoped to wound him, it had done none of the sort. He simply shook his head at her and clicked his tongue at her.

"Hardly complimentary, your Highness." He said. "Why lose your venom on me?"

"You killed my love." She said back.

"It's possible." Roberts said. "I killed a lot of people. Who was this love of yours? Another prince like this one, ugly, rich, and scabby?" He began goading her as he sat on a rock opposite her and it worked.

"No, a farm boy, poor, poor and perfect, with eyes like the leaves after the first autumn's day." Ally said in a dreamy voice as she recalled the man she loved. Oh, how she could remember staring into those beautiful eyes for hours and never get tired of it. Then she remembered who she was taking too and the dreamy state was broken. "On the high seas, your ship attacked and the Dread Pirate Roberts never takes prisoners."

"I can't afford to make exceptions." He said as he got up from his spot on the boulder. "I mean, once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you and then it's nothing but work, work, work all the time."

"You mock my pain!" Ally yelled back at him.

"Life is pain, Highness." He bit back. "Anyone who says differently is selling something." Ally remained stone faced as she watched him walk a little forward and then lean on an upright boulder. "I remember this farm boy of yours, I think. This would be, what, five years ago?" He looked back at her. "Does it bother you to hear?"

"Nothing you say will upset me." She said back.

"He died well." He continued as he turned back to the sun lined horizon. "That should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please…please, I need to live.'" He turned back to see her reaction, but was met with the same face as before. "It was the 'please' that caught my memory. I asked him, what was so important for him here." What he said next roused something within Ally as her eyes began to shine with tears. "'True love,' he replied. And then he spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you." He could see Ally trying desperately to contain her emotions, be they sadness or anger, but he had to goad her just a little more. "You should bless me for destroying him before he found out what you really are." And that threw everything out the window for Ally. She had enough of this man and his constant jabs at her and Austin's relationship. He was a murderous pirate, what did he know of true love?!

Ally rose from the rock she sat on and released her building anger on the pirate.

"And what am I?"

"Faithfulness he talked of, Madame, your enduring faithfulness." He shot back at her. "Now tell me truly, when you found out he was gone, did you get engaged to your prince at the same hour, or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

"You mocked me once, never do it again! I died that day!" She yelled in his face, her rage and anger finally boiling over. It was then that she heard the whining and galloping of horses and the sight of Prince Dallas and his men coming over the ledge of the valley. Roberts turned around to view them and Ally saw the perfect opportunity to throw him off his game. "And you can die too for all I care!" And then she pushed him down the hill of the valley. However, what came out of his mouth was something she thought she would never hear again in this life time.

"AS… YOU…WISH!" Ally didn't want to believe what she had heard, but then his black bandana fell off his head and a head of blonde hair. Her eyes widened and realization began to set in. The familiar eyes, the same scent and then same slightly cocky yet playful manner, it all made sense.

"Oh my sweet Austin," She said. "What have I done?" And, throwing herself forward began to tumble down the valley behind him until they both landed in the center ravine.

Dallas had caught sight of his fiancé with her kidnapper, but suddenly they had both disappeared from his range of view.

"He disappeared." He said as he scanned the view before them. "He must have seen us closing in, which might account for his panicking into error. Unless I am wrong, and I am never wrong, they are headed dead into the fire swamp."

Lying in the grassy bottom of the valley, Ally couldn't believe what had just happened and who was lying next to her. His identity finally revealed, Austin removed his black mask and rolled over to lean over Ally. He couldn't believe how much she had changed, how mature and beautiful she had become and to see her, actually see her and hold her in his arms once again, it was worth all that he had gone through to get to her.

"Can you move at all?" He asked as she looked at him, tears visible in her eyes.

"Move? You're alive!" She said. "If you want I can fly!" They stared at each other and then embraced, neither one willing to let go of the other.

"I told you I would always come back for you." He said as he held her. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Well, you were dead." Ally said as she pulled back a little, but not really letting go of him.

"Dead cannot stop true love." He said. "All it can do is delay it for awhile." Ally gave a small smile as she leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him.

"I will never doubt again." She said.

"There will be no need."

And then, after so long, after so much pain, anguish and heartache, the two lovers connected their lips in a slow and loving kiss.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your reviews, likes and follows for me because I love hearing your feedback!**

 **Just a little note, but please take a moment out of your day and send some love to the Marano family. They recently lost a family member, Laura and Vanessa's grandmother, and a recent picture on Instagram just tugged at my heartstrings. #StayStrongMaranos #StayStrongLaura #StayStrongVanessa #RIPGrandmaMarano**


End file.
